disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gaston (song)
Gaston 'is a song sung by Gaston, LeFou, and the villagers in ''Beauty and the Beast. The song was sung to cheer up Gaston. The song is most famous for the phrase 'No one (verb) like Gaston'. The phrase would become an Internet meme, even appearing as a catchphrase for Gaston in House of Mouse. The version of the song featured on the soundtrack notably includes a small scene where LeFou tries to spell Gaston's name. This scene was cut from the version of the song featured in the film itself. Lyrics '''Lefou: Gosh it disturbs me to see you, Gaston Looking so down in the dumps Ev'ry guy here'd love to be you, Gaston Even when taking your lumps There's no man in town as admired as you You're ev'ryone's favorite guy Ev'ryone's awed and inspired by you And it's not very hard to see why No one's slick as Gaston No one's quick as Gaston No one's neck's as incredibly thick as Gaston's For there's no man in town half as manly perfect, a pure paragon! You can ask any Tom, Dick or Stanley And they'll tell you whose team they prefer to be on Lefou and Chorus: No one's been like Gaston Kings pin like Gaston LeFou: No one's got a swell cleft in his chin like Gaston Gaston: As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating! Lefou and Chorus: My what a guy, that Gaston! Give five "hurrahs!" Give twelve "hip-hips!" LeFou: Gaston is the best and the rest is all drips Chorus: No one fights like Gaston Douses lights like Gaston LeFou: In a wrestling match nobody bites like Gaston! Bimbettes: For there's no one as burly and brawny Gaston: As you see I've got biceps to spare LeFou: Not a bit of him's scraggly or scrawny Gaston: That's right! And ev'ry last inch of me's covered with hair Chorus: No one hits like Gaston Matches wits like Gaston LeFou: In a spitting match nobody spits like Gaston Gaston: I'm especially good at expectorating! Ptoooie! Chorus: Ten points for Gaston! Gaston: When I was a lad I ate four dozen eggs ev'ry morning to help me get large And now that I'm grown I eat five dozen eggs So I'm roughly the size of a barge! Chorus: Oh, ahhh, wow! My what a guy, that Gaston! No one shoots like Gaston Makes those beauts like Gaston LeFou: Then goes tromping around wearing boots like Gaston! Gaston: I use antlers in all of my decorating! Chorus: My what a guy, Gaston! Reprise Gaston: LeFou I'm afraid I've been thinking LeFou: A dangerous pastime... Gaston: I know. But that wacky old coot is Belle's father And his sanity's only so-so. Now the wheels in my head have been turning Since I looked at that loony old man See, I promised myself I'd be married to Belle And right now I'm evolving a plan! If I... (whispers) LeFou: Yes? Gaston: Then we... (whispers) LeFou: No, would she? Gaston: ''' (whispers) Guess! '''LeFou: Now I get it! Both: Let's go! No one plots like Gaston Gaston: Takes cheap shots like Gaston LeFou: Plans to persecute harmless crackpots like Gaston! Gaston, LeFou, and Chorus: So his marriage we soon will be celebrating My what a guy Gaston! Category:Songs Category:Villain Songs Category:Beauty and the Beast songs